Snippet: needs reviews!
by MercernaryGirl13
Summary: Just an idea I came up with. Tell me if ya like it and I might continue.


Takeo shook with fear, trembling through the pain of his torn arm, covered in sloppy makeshift bandaging. Nikolai and Dempsey were outside fighting for their lives, while Takeo sat in the cool air of the room. The light cast long, ominous looking shadows across the room, making the Jap jump at whatever he thought moved, and bringing forth more pain with each jump. He remained huddled in the corner, beaten and worn walkie talkie held tightly in his grasp. Takeo looked back to the opened vents. He just had to keep believing the plan would work. Their lives were on the line. Their chances of survival were already slim. This was their final hope. They refused to believe in failure. In a desperate attempt to find comfort, he flipped on the walkie talkie and pleaded for someone to answer. The voice he wanted to hear came on. Takeo breathed in relief. At least Richtofen was alive. He found comfort in that, for the insane doctor was necessary for their plan.

"Have you found the room yet?"

A slight pause, a small grunt of effort from the other line.

"Not yet, but I think I'm pretty close."

Takeo breathed in relief. Thank God.

Up in the vents, Richtofen crawled along and looked in every vent that owned light. None were the power room. Richtofen ran the plan through his head again. He was to crawl through the vents and turn on the power so they could use the automatic guns stationed close by. Once the guns were on, they would destroy the final wave of zombies and finally rest for a while. Even if it wasn't that long, it was better than nothing. They had been fighting nearly a week straight and the zombies hadn't let up, so they couldn't even sit down. Dempsey even commented about how they ran so much, he was surprised he didn't find bloody footprints behind them every time they walked. The group was exhausted and it was getting harder and harder to fend off the undead. Richtofen shook his head, trying to clear up the headache the Voices were giving him. The insane doctor griped under his breath for the Voices to shut the hell up. These vents seemed to go on forever, Richtofen even had a whole self-conversation finished by the time he finally found what he was looking for. Richtofen sucked in a deep breath and peeked around the room to be sure there were no unwanted visitors. He dropped through the hole and to the ground, but lost his footing for a brief second. Thankful for not bashing his head on the circuit board, he scrambled to his feet and rushed to the board and inspected the rusty, dusty piece of electronic equipment. Richtofen grinned madly. Salvation at his fingertips! He snapped out his walkie talkie in his joy and practically sang out to his allies, "I found it! I found it! Prepare to be saved!"

That was like music to Dempsey's ears. The doc finally did something the Marine appreciated. On a normal occasion, Dempsey would simply insult and criticize Richtofen, but today he wasn't in the mood to say anything. He was just simply happy he would finally get some shut-eye. He enthusiastically glanced to each of the perfectly placed turrets. Their hail of gunfire could wipe out these undead, marrow munching, flesh sore, maggot ridden sons of whores that put a major pain in more than one bodily area. Nikolai caught wind of the news. He grinned, also eccentric that he could drink more Vodka. The group refused him to be drunk during these kinds of waves. Dempsey kept looking back and forth to the turrets; they should have been on by now. The Marine's face fell and set into a tight frustrated look. He growled and snagged Nikolai's walkie talkie, too lazy to grab his own, and exclaimed, "What's takin so fuckin' long?" to the doctor.

Richtofen jumped at the sudden voice, his own nervousness made him even more paranoid. The mad doctor stared, horrified at the piece of equiptment. Everything looked fine; cracked in certain places, rusted over little, dull with age, but sufficient. What wasn't right? A closer look tipped off the Nazi.

"Oh shit ..."

The whole gang heard his curse. Oh shit. Oh shit was the kind of thing that practically screamed out to you something happened. Something was wrong, oh so terribly wrong. Oh why weren't the Gods in their favor today?

Nikolai snatched his walkie talkie away from Dempsey as he got slashed at by a zombie. Luckily Dempsey backed away in time and blew off the fucker's head. As much as headshots made the American joyous, he couldn't find that feeling this time through the nervous vibe he was picking up. Takeo's head shot up. When he heard that Richtofen was turning on the power, he decided to rest since he thought things would be fine. The previous statement sent a wild jolt of pain throughout his arm. Takeo's trembling hand brought back up his walkie talkie.

"Wh-what's going on?"

A small hesitation and a heaved sigh. It sounded like a sigh of defeat.

"Ve have a problem."

Those words seemed to chill Takeo's blood and make the room feel like Antarctica, the icey fear taking its grip and holding him like a clamp shut till it couldn't anymore. No way he could rid himself of the dreadful feeling.

"I'm coming back through ze vents."

Takeo couldn't believe what he had heard. Though the smallest piece of good news was stopped short. Richtofen made his way back through the metal maze and his eyes caught on one room. A strange interest in the room popped into the Nazi's mind before suddenly emptying. A loud groan from beneath him as the vents gave way to his weight.

BANG!


End file.
